I have, through personal use, discovered certain performance faults associated with current shaving products (foam, gel, etc.). Although these shaving products provide lubrication and prevent drying, they do not contribute heat and extra moisture to the shaving area. When these products are released from their pressurized containers, the release of pressure and expansion of the product causes cooling. In addition, it is not economical (in the case of foam) or feasible (in the case of gel) to include enough water in the pressurized product container to provide a generous level of actual moisture.
The (Shaving) Product Conditioning Unit herein described corrects the above listed deficiencies by supplemental conditioning (heating and moisturizing) of these products. Conditioning is achieved by directly contacting these products with hot water to produce hot, moist shaving products, which improve the shaving process compared to conventional methods of product use.